


Pattern

by HotaruGFC (JaclynGFC)



Series: Snapshots: Inktober 2019 prompts [7]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, Inktober 2019, pizza scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynGFC/pseuds/HotaruGFC
Summary: Sol gives Charlotte a present for her birthday. Well, two presents perhaps...





	Pattern

Charlotte was sipping her morning tea and reviewing an incident report when a shrill voice cut through her focus. 

"Sis! I heard it was your birthday, so I got you something!" 

Charlotte groaned. Her birthday didn't mean much. Just one more day of fighting the curse, one more day of failure to overcome it completely. She sighed, wondering if she would ever be truly free of it. 

But Sol's excitement as she placed the package before her on the table as she sat down on the other side made Charlotte put down the paper in her hand. 

"Go on. Open it!" The young woman vibrated in her seat. Her fingers drummed on the tabletop. Charlotte took another sip from her cup before placing it on the saucer next to her paperwork. She took the package carefully in her hands. The box was not small, but neither was it terribly large. The paper surrounding it had a delicate pattern on an otherwise brown surface, and it was tied up with a blue cord.

"Sol, you didn't have to get me anything." Charlotte began to untie the string and carefully remove the wrapping after Sol's excited stare wore her down. "I never really celebrate my birthday, anyway." Not since the last time with her family anyway. Not since the curse.

"But I saw this and just knew I had to get it for you. I mean, it's not much, but I hope you like it."

Charlotte folded the paper which had surrounded the box and then pulled back the lid. Inside lay the ugliest pattern she had ever seen. She swallowed hard and fought to control the expression on her face. She hoped she had not frowned. Sol still looked at her with more excitement than Charlotte ever thought anyone could muster. 

Charlotte forced herself to smile.

"Oh. Wow." She lifted the object out of the box. The texture was softer than she had expected. Despite the hideous interplay of blue, orange and red, the fabric which made up the item was rather fine indeed. Finding one end, Charlotte pulled on the fabric gently. 

Sol gasped.

"Wait! You might break it!"

Something was hidden within the folds of the ugly fabric? 

Charlotte took more care as she unspooled the cloth with its regular pattern of orange triangles with red circles scattered across them alternating with bands of solid blue. The cloth was in a long narrow strip like a scarf. The soft warmth of the fabric also reminded her of a scarf.

Eventually, the long strip was free and Charlotte saw the most exquisite glass sculpture glistening in the morning light. The rose was tipped with gold on its edges, and the petals were a rich blue. 

Charlotte took a deep breath as the beauty of the piece struck her.

"Sol, it's beautiful. Thank you."

Sol grinned from ear to ear. 

"Glad you like it. Sorry, it was wrapped in that ugly scarf, but it was all I had to protect it. My dad has a weird obsession with giving me clothes with food on it."

Charlotte tore her eyes from the glass rose and looked at the scarf once again. The triangles, she now saw, were not true triangles. They were slices of pizza. Charlotte chuckled as she picked up the patterned scarf and wrapped the glass rose within it once more. 

"It's fine, Sol. I love it. I truly do. Thank you." 

Sol nodded. A voice called to her from across the room and the young woman scurried away. 

Charlotte picked up the report she had been reading and tried to get back to work.

But she could not keep her eyes off of the garish pattern in the box.


End file.
